


come over here and overwhelm me

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Social Media, Texting, athlete mark x emo hyuck, mmm i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: Liked by00yuckk,yerimk1mand104 othersmarkleee99Me and @00yuckk :)View all 7 commentsnahhjaeminOH MY GOD OH MY GOD @lucaswong LOOKlucaswongJESUS CHRIST ITS REAL bRO GO GET IT!!!40 MINUTES AGO





	come over here and overwhelm me

**Author's Note:**

> ok hello this is such a cliche lol  
> shoutout to my bestest bae [james](http://07jms.tumblr.com/) for helping me out w this piece of crap
> 
> warnings for mentions of underage drinking, one (1) sexual joke & cursing  
> if u would like to listen, the songs used in the fic are [can't help falling in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU), [everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95NPwi05Fjc) & [jungle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfujX1Yyw6o)  
> the title is from overhelming by jon bellion

Mark Lee considers himself to be a very simple man. In the age of seventeen he is a batter in their school's baseball team, a good student with average grades and has gained a lot of popularity, and is one of the cool kids. He doesn't really yearn for anything he doesn't already have, that's how pleased he is with his life. Good friends, a good family, a successful school career. Except for one thing, really.  
  
There's this boy. The first time Mark saw him sitting on the bleachers, he swore to God that his heart dropped down to his stomach. Now Mark knows his name, it's Donghyuck Lee, but back then he didn't. It was like love in the first sight, the pretty emo kid laughing with his as emo friends. And there he is again, wearing a band t-shirt and ripped jeans. Mark stares at him so longingly, butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"You're spacing out again," Lucas slaps his shoulder and that makes Mark jump out of his daydreams. He turns around and looks up to his friend (who is too tall, it's not fair).  
"I wasn't," Mark huffs, denying it even though he knows that Lucas knows. They are close friends since they have known each other since childhood. So he guesses that makes them best friends.  
  
They are standing in the line up for batting, Lucas being the one before him. There's still quite few people before it's either of their turn so the older boy keeps talking.  
"You should just go up to him, you know. And actually talk," he says. Mark shakes his head because no, just no, he won't do that. It wouldn't end well because he keeps being so starstruck by the other boy. He just can't.  
"Why would I do that? I have no reason to," Mark shrugs his shoulders and looks at the bleachers again. It looks like they are listening to music of some kind because Donghyuck is swaying slightly. Mark lets out an accidental very deep sigh after looking away again and Lucas just snorts at him.  
  
"You aren't fooling anyone. Jungwoo and I would never have started dating if he--"  
"I don't like him, okay? Okay. Thank you. Also not everyone has a love life as perfect as yours and your college boyfriend's for God's sake," Mark rolls his eyes after interrupting Lucas. Maybe the reason why their bond is so strong is that there's that certain way to relate to each other because of, well, boys. Lucas must be the only gay boy Mark knows (apart from Jungwoo but he might be bisexual, just like himself) so that comes with its pros and cons.  
  
"But--" Lucas starts but Mark shoots him a glare that makes him shut up. To be honest, the fact that it's his turn to strike next might have something to do with the shutting up thing. It also gives Mark an amazing chance to glance at the boy at the bleachers but when he does that, he sees Donghyuck looking at their direction so he just kind of freezes. It's horribly awkward how he raises his hand a bit to wave it and the way how the emo boy just... ignores it. Ouch.  
  
Luckily, he doesn't have to think about it too much because then it's his turn. The sun is shining way too brightly but at least he is wearing a cap and a short sleeved shirt. The baseball bat doesn't feel heavy anymore, not after many years, and of course the muscle he has gained in his arms helps too. It's just comforting now. It's something he is good at and loves the excitement.  
  
The rest of the practice goes uneventful but it certainly isn't boring. He laughs a lot, sweats and at times glances at the emo squad. He isn't whipped. That's a lie because he is. Very, very whipped. Like shaking in his sneakers whipped. Like _here is my heart, please take it, it's all yours_ -whipped. If Mark was to be a hero of some kind, he'd be the hero of embarrassing crushes. That doesn't really even make sense but some things just are how they are. (Like his crush on Donghyuck).  
  
After the coach frees them off to the locker rooms as the practice finishes, Mark walks to Lucas. As if that is a good plan since he knows the older boy will tease him. That's how bad he sucks. Mark deserves better. The spring sunshine is getting even more uncomfortable since he feels even hotter because of the exercise and all and he probably also smells disgusting.  
  
Of course, the luck seems to hate Mark. Because that's when he sees the one and only Donghyuck walking towards them with a girl following her. Mark kinda freezes, Lucas just stops even though he seems as surprised as Mark. Mark though, he is more shocked.  
"Mark Lee, right?" oh how smooth and velvety Donghyuck's voice is, if not a little bit nasal. Mark nods, hurried.  
"Okay so, I get it that we aren't as cool as you jocks but that doesn't give you any right to glare us in _that_ manner," he says, sounding a bit irritated. His face structure is so soft, all his edges are so smooth and beautiful and Mark hates to hear him like that. Okay, not hate because Mark isn't sure if he would ever be able to hate anything about the other boy.  
  
"No, I-- I wasn't, you got it all wrong," Mark tries to explain, quite embarrassed. Lucas is just standing next him, quiet and probably amused. Mark hates him.  
"Sure. You popular kids are so full of yourselves," Donghyuck's friend laughs. Neither of them are intimidating and Mark knows that if it was a physical fight, he would win 6-0. But it's not about that.  
"Yeri, let's go," Donghyuck says after a while of painfully awkward silence, "We're just wasting time." After that, he grabs Yeri's hand and links their fingers, starting to drag her away.  
  
Mark wants to dig a hole to the ground and jump there, bury himself and never come out ever again. That's how embarrassed he feels. Lucas lets out a disbelieving laugh and pats Mark's shoulder.  
"Good luck with that," and very much like Donghyuck and Yeri, Lucas starts to drag Mark away from the field. Except he doesn't link their fingers, just grabs him by the arm.  
  
  
**. . . . .**  
  
  
  
Since Donghyuck is a year younger than Mark, they don't even share any classes. That Yeri girl though, Mark sees her around more often. She is very pretty, jet black hair and pierced ears. Donghyuck is prettier though, warm brown hair and a nose ring.  
  
Luckily, Yeri doesn't talk to Mark. It's not like he hates her or anything but it's just... embarrassing and awkward after the incident. He makes effort to being more subtle about the glancing thing because of course he doesn't want it to happen again. It haunts him.  
  
Mark lets out a surprised yelp as someone throws themselves on his back at the hallway. He flinches, too, and looks over his shoulder just to see Jaemin grinning at him.  
"Jesus Christ, what on Earth are you doing," Mark barks out and starts wiggling to drop Jaemin off his back. Thankfully, it works, and the younger boy lets go with an offended sounding noise.  
"This isn't how you're supposed to treat me. I deserve better," Jaemin says in an overdramatic manner.  
  
"I deserve better too, not you jumping on my back. I'll break a bone," Mark says back and keeps on walking while Jaemin takes a couple of quick steps to pass him and starts walking backwards so he is facing Mark.  
"What's up?" Mark asks because Jaemin, as always, is so freaking suspicious, and furrows his brows. Jaemin shrugs his shoulders and smiles mischievously.  
"Nothing much, just that a little birdie sang to me that you embarrassed yourself in front of your crush,"  
  
Mark stops on his tracks. Of course. Jaemin loves gossip, he doesn't run the school newspaper without a reason. Jaemin also knows about everyone in the school, including Donghyuck. Mark shakes his head and starts to walk again.  
"You're hopeless," Jaemin points out. He is correct. Mark doesn't say that though because Jaemin would never let it down, _you admitted I'm right!_  
  
"It's a mess," he sighs instead. There's no point in denying the crush thing with Jaemin. He is the real life gossip girl even though Mark isn't really sure how it works since he has never even watched the show. Jaemin raises his brows.  
"You think so?"  
"That isn't helping, thank you very much"  
  
Jaemin stops and so does Mark. The younger boy has a thoughtful look on his face and to be honest, it doesn't seem very positive.  
"He doesn't hate you. He just hates the popular kids. You all can be pain in the ass sometimes," he says as if it's the obvious. Mark doesn't quite get it.  
"Exactly. I can't just go to him and be like, oh hello, you hate me and my friends but I like you! Let's date!" he sighs and runs his fingers through his black hair in frustration. Mark should be better than this.  
  
"Are you deaf? I just said that he doesn't hate you," Jaemin rolls his eyes again.  
"Are you sure? I'm not. Does he even like boys?"  
"What do you think? Use that testosterone brain of yours," he replies. Mark remembers Yeri and ouch, the way they hold hands. Ouch. Ouch. He shows Jaemin a tight, almost sad, smile.  
"That's what I thought too," and passes Jaemin. He has to go to class, that's the only reason why he would stop the conversation. Not that it bothers him or anything. It doesn't.  
  
He misses the frustrated groan Jaemin lets out.  
  
**  
** **. . . . .**  
  
  
  
There's some good sides to the fact that Jaemin knows literally everyone, too. One of them being that he follows a ton of people on Instagram. Mark has an Instagram account but he rarely uses it, he posts a selfie or a picture of his dog once every four months. And yet he has almost one thousand followers but that must be because his friends, who are more active, tag him to stuff like group selfies. The art of stalking, it is.  
  
Mark opens Jaemin's account, @nahhjaemin, just to see a feed filled with colorful pictures of literally everything. Most of them are selfies. But that's not what he came there to see, so he taps the following-button. Mark thanks the creators for Instagram for the search bar, it shouldn't be that difficult.  
  
After several tries of trying to write "donghyuck", "hyuck", "lee" and no one who could be Donghyuck pop up. Mark falls to his bed with his phone in his hand and rolls over to his stomach. Instead of typing the boy's name, he tries to go with Yeri's since they seem close and all. It's a jackpot since boom, a user named @yerimk1m shows up.  
  
Her pictures are surprisingly minimalistic and cute even though Mark always feels a bang of jealousy everytime her name shows up anywhere. It's maybe a bit stupid, he knows. Mark scrolls through her picture, that's a nice dress, he thinks, until he spots a selfie with Donghyuck. It makes something in is stomach flip uncomfortably and yet his chest fills with warmth. He clicks it open.  
  
Mark hopes that it's only a stupid rumor that Instagram makes a notification about screenshots. Donghyuck just looks disgustingly adorable, the eyeliner around his eyes and the black hoodie. He and Yeri are standing very close to each other but that doesn't matter when Donghyuck looks like a literal angel. Mark swallows dryly and goes to read the comments.  
  
**00yuckk** bby!!  
5w       1 like       Reply  
  
**nahhjaemin** CUTIES  
5w       1 like       Reply  
  
**yerimk1m** @00yuckk <33 @nahhjaemin U TOO  
5w       2 likes      Reply  
  
  
It's not like he is jealous. Mark is only glad that he actually found Donghyuck's account. He has a ton of followers too, over one thousand. It's strange. Very much like Yeri's, his pictures are very aesthetic and match each other very well. While he scrolls down his posts, he also notices that he posts quite frequently. Many times a week. The captions seem to be song lyrics or quotes, and when Mark googles them, he finds out that Donghyuck listens to bands like Bring me the Horizon, Nirvana and My Chemical Romance. There's some Panic! at the Disco too, which Mark approves. Brendon Urie is a very cool person, he follows him on twitter and all.  
  
Mark's feelings and emotions are pretty mixed though. While he can feel smile tugging the corner of his lips, at the same time he feels quite sad and also the familiar feeling of jealousy. Mark has seen the similar lovey dovey hand holding stuff on other accounts too, including certain @lucaswong and @jung.wooo. It really seems like Yeri and Donghyuck are dating.  
  
But to be honest, it doesn't make the warmth go away at all.  
  
  
**oranges.jpg** hey sorry but arent you f00lz from tumblr??  
10w      Reply  
  
**00yuckk** @oranges.jpg yup!! thats me ^^  
10w        1 Like         Reply  
  
  
Mark furrows his brows and bites down on his lower lip. He feels kind of bad for stalking Donghyuck's social media like that but... he is pathetic. Is it over the board to lurk on his tumblr? Mark doesn't really know so his thumb just hovers on the screen, unsure.  
  
  
Then he just thinks, fuck it, and opens safari and types Donghyuck's tumblr's URL to the search bar. He prays to God that it isn't a mistake. Mark tucks his chin to his pillow and chews on his lip, and for some reason he feels nervous. He himself used to have a tumblr for like two months when he was fourteen or so but then gave up after getting bored. He isn't the one for social media in any case if you don't count twitter. Twitter is nice.  
  
Donghyuck's tumblr, Mark discovers, is pretty personal. Not in the sense that it's filled with secrets and rants but it seems to be just a mess of his interests. He likes it and the smile on his lips is probably getting a bit creepy. Donghyuck seems to a lot of asks too, a part of them are from something tagged as ask games.  
  
It's not fair at all. Donghyuck is cute and attractive, but he is also very funny too. And shares the same interests as Mark. Donghyuck is a catch, the embodiment of perfection. He has reblogged a gif set that's from a show Mark loves too, Orphan Black, and the tags are #FELIX IS SO CooL SERIOUSly #acTUAL LIFE GOALS istg #felix #sarah. Mark feels like dying. He is a fish on the ground. It's not cute at all and he feels like crying.  
  
Mark wants to hold Donghyuck and pinch his cheeks and kiss his pretty lips, and Jesus Christ it's getting out of hand.  
  
After a while of stalking (FBI should seriously hire him) Mark stumbles across a post about a cover and a soundcloud link. He freezes. Donghyuck sings? And does covers? He can't seriously take it. He can't, he is done, he will give up. Mark lets out a frustrated groan. Donghyuck has a girlfriend for God's sake and there he is, pining over him. Lucas was right, Jaemin was right.  
  
Mark opens the link and that's when his mom calls him from downstairs for dinner. Because he is a good son, Mark puts his phone down on the bed and gets up. He can do it later. It won't disappear anywhere. The only thing that will be a burden is that Mark knows he won't stop thinking about it during eating.  
"I'm coming!" he yells back to his mom and leaves the room in a weird state of mind.  
  
  
That night Mark falls asleep with earphones plugged in, Donghyuck's voice singing Can't help falling in love.  
  
  
**. . . . .**  
  
  
Mark is a good student. He is also a good athlete. That's why he accepted when his coach asked him to take part in the class that's the lifeline for students failing PE. But he should have known that luck just doesn't favor him like ever.  
  
Of course Donghyuck is there. He should have known it. He doesn't know why but he just should have. The younger boy looks extremely uninterested and like he doesn't want to be there. It's warm, not only the weather, but Mark's cheeks too. Donghyuck is wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. It's horrifyingly basic but he somehow still looks breathtaking. Mark feels literal pain in his chest.  
  
"Okay, kids! You're gonna pair up with the generous seniors helping you out!" the PE teacher speaks in overly cheerful voice. Mark glances at Lucas who is standing in the same line as him. He glances back, knowingly.  
"The seniors are gonna choose who they will... tutor, let's say!" it's horrible. Mark almost feels bad for those uninterested juniors who are stuck there just because they aren't interested in playing dodgeball.  
  
When the teachers tells them to actually choose their pair, Mark freezes again. It's been happening awfully a lot lately. Of course it's his shithead of friend, Lucas, who pushes Mark to Donghyuck who looks kind of lost. When Donghyuck looks at him, raising his other brow, Mark's insides turn to mush because he is so goddamn perfect. Donghyuck looks good with eyeliner but even better without it. He is melting into a puddle, let's be honest.  
  
"Hi," Mark says and it's pretty awkward. Donghyuck looks at him quietly for a second before he nods.  
"Hey," and boy does his voice sound so nice. Mark smiles a little bit and he melts inside more when Donghyuck replies to the smile even though it must be forced.  
"Is this okay?" the older boy asks, referring to them being a pair.  
"Yeah, sure. Do I even have a choice?" Donghyuck laughs quietly. Apparently he doesn't hold grudges, or maybe Jaemin has talked good about Mark to him.  
  
The teacher orders them to do the stretching together. Mark swallows.  
"Sit down, opposite me," he instructs and does the same himself, sitting on the grass and stretching out his legs. Donghyuck does as told, while Mark's heart is beating way too quickly.  
"Put your soles against mine. Keep your legs straight," Mark guides him with his voice shaking quite a bit. Donghyuck snorts, while adjusting his legs.  
  
"Nothing about me can be straight," he says. It would be an understatement that Mark was just surprised by the joke about his sexuality and Donghyuck seems to notice it but doesn't comment it. Probably just doesn't care.  
"Give me your hands," Mark keeps going but his voice is hoarser and his throat feels dry so he coughs. He reaches out to Donghyuck with his hands, his upper body leaning forwards. He puts his hands on the crooks of Donghyuck's arms and nods down towards his for the other boy to do the same.  
  
It would also be a lie that he didn't choose that position just to get physically closer to Donghyuck. He even smells good. Someone help him, Mark thinks.  
"I thought you had a girlfriend?" he says just to make some conversation.  
"What?" Donghyuck seems genuinely confused. Mark feels the same but also can feel the sparks of hope blooming in his chest.  
"That Yeri girl?" he says as if it's an unsure guess even though Mark knows very well what he is talking about.  
  
Donghyuck bursts out laughing. It sounds so melodic even though Mark can hear him literally snorting.  
"Oh my god, no. I could never-- I mean, she likes girls," he says like it's the funniest thing ever. Mark feels a bit embarrassed, to be honest. His hands feel clammy too and that's when he realizes he is actually holding Donghyuck's arms. And the other boy is holding his. Oh dear.  
"Oh," Mark just lets out a bold noise. Donghyuck hums.  
  
  
By the time the class is ending, Mark feels over the moon.  
"You know, you aren't as bad as most of the jocks," Donghyuck admits when they are walking to the locker rooms and Mark feels like bursting out to tears of happiness but he just ends up smiling.  
"You're surprisingly bright for an emo kid," he replies teasingly. Donghyuck gasps but it's laced with laughter. He is so ethereal, Mark can't believe it. Even when his hair is sticking to his forehead because of the sweat and he is smelling too. Donghyuck is still the prettiest boy he has ever seen.  
  
"Hey, can I have your number?" Mark builds up his courage and asks. The surprised expression on Donghyuck's face morphs into a fond smile. Mark wants to skip around because of all the emotions swirling in his chest.  
"Yeah, sure," Donghyuck says and shrugs.  
  
Mark has never been as grateful to his coach like he is now. Seriously, he got to do a thing he likes, which is exercising, got to know Donghyuck and got his number too.

  
**. . . . .**

 

To: Donghyuck  
Hi, this is Mark :)  
4:22pm 

From: Donghyuck  
!! hi mark ^^  
4:34pm 

 

 

To: Donghyuck  
I hope this isn't too fast or anything but Jaemin is throwing a party tonight  
4:40pm

 

To: Donghyuck  
and I was wondering if you would like to come?  
4:41pm

 

From: Donghyuck  
ur inviting me??  
4:44pm 

To: Donghyuck  
No!! Or like yes. But Jaemin told me to tell you  
4:45pm

From: Donghyuck  
ahh...idk rlly. maybe. it's @ his house??  
4:47pm 

To: Donghyuck  
Yes!! Hope you will come :)  
4:48pm

From: Donghyuck  
we'll see,,  
4:50pm

To: Donghyuck  
Yes :) See yiu  
4:50pm

 

To: Donghyuck  
you*  
4:50pm

 

 

**. . . . .**

 

To be honest, Mark isn't the type to love parties. He doesn't hate them either but they usually just lead to embarrassing or awkward situations when drunk girls wanna dance with him. Mark doesn't like to dance or to drink. 

 

Even though right now he wishes he wouldn't be able to think so clearly. Mark is more or less nervous about whenever Donghyuck is going to show up or not. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite him, the other boy doesn't seem like a party animal either. Maybe he will think Mark is too pushy and will stop talking to him. Maybe, maybe--  
  
"Oh, Mark. When will you stop spacing out?" Lucas sighs. Mark snaps out of his thoughts and turns to look at his friend.  
"What if he hates me?" Mark gasps out with a scared expression. Lucas sighs again and rests his palm on Mark's shoulder.  
"Don't be dumb, of course he won't. He probably likes you or something," he says. Mark wants to kick him for saying that because it makes the nervousness in his stomach swirl around faster, more extreme. Mark groans.  
  
"Is Jungwoo coming tonight?" he asks Lucas whose face lights up suddenly. See, Mark isn't the only one whipped.  
"Yes! He should be here soon," Lucas sounds genuinely so excited it makes Mark smile. It's so cute, they've been together for two years but his friend still behaves like a blushing school girl everytime Jungwoo is mentioned.  
"You're so gay," Mark snickers. Lucas raises his eyebrow.  
"Says you"  
  
Being the good friend he is, Mark follows Lucas to the hallway when Jungwoo should be arriving. He has no idea where Jaemin is but since he is the host after all he is probably doing okay. Maybe he is flirting with girls since he has that stunning smile of his or who knows. Sometimes Jaemin is way too social for Mark to understand.  
  
Mark leans against the wall while Lucas is fiddling with his fingers. He seems nervous but Mark knows better, he is only excited. It's sweet. Mark knows that Lucas and Jungwoo can't spend as much time together as before since the older boy is busy with college and all, and the senior year is quite hectic too.  
When the door opens and Jungwoo walks in, Mark looks away. Just to give the couple their seconds of privacy while they greet each other and share a kiss. The pet names they are using are so disgustingly cute, Mark will melt. He is weak for things like that, okay.  
  
"Hey Mark," Jungwoo greets him too and Mark smiles at him. Lucas is holding Jungwoo by his arm. They both are tall and have gorgeous faces, if he is honest, such a power couple.  
"Hi," he replies. If Donghyuck doesn't show up he is going to have a long night of third wheeling in front of him. Mark tugs the hem of his gray sweater.

 

 

 

To: Donghyuck  
You aren't coming?  
9:07pm

Mark sighs. It's been over thirty minutes since he sent that text and still, no reply from the other boy. He leans against the back of the couch and puts his phone on his thigh. He glances on his left where Lucas is sitting next to him, even though the most of his body is on Jungwoo's lap. After sitting there a minute or two more, he decides he has had enough. There's nothing for him at the party anyways so he gets up.

"I'm gonna go. See you on Monday Lucas, bye Jungwoo. Use protection," and with those words Mark leaves. He shoves his phone in his pocket and runs his fingers through his messy hair. The EDM music is getting way too loud anyways. 

  
  
  
The air outside is chilly as he steps outside. He already feels so much better even though the music is still very visible and clear in his ears. Mark walks down the pavement with his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket.  
"Hey! Mark!" he stops on his tracks when he hears a familiar voice, and looks over his shoulder. It's Donghyuck jogging towards him, his hair messy and eyeliner smudged. He looks out of breath. Mark turns around and tilts his head in confusion.  
  
"Hey...?" he says in an unsure voice.  
"Sorry it took me so long. I had to babysit my little sister," Donghyuck croaks out with a hoarse voice. Mark blinks. That explains it.  
"You could have texted me," he replies. Mark doesn't want to blame the other boy or anything but of course he had waited for him and got disappointed when he didn't show up.  
"I'm sorry," Donghyuck sighs, "I don't have an explanation for that. I just didn't realize."  
  
Mark ends up nodding because he is just so very whipped for the other boy.  
"Do you wanna go back to the party?" he asks even though he doesn't want that himself. Thankfully, Donghyuck shakes his head.  
"No. I don't really like parties," he explains. Mark doesn't ask it but he wonders that why did the other boy come then at all. He could have just denied it.  
"Since you're here now, wanna go somewhere?" Mark asks, smile tugging his lips again. It's worth it when Donghyuck smiles and he looks so mesmerizing it feels like Mark is the one out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Just lead the way,"  
  
  
  
Bless the 24h grocery stores. After visiting one and getting popsicles (not the best choice because of the chilly weather) Mark and Donghyuck end up in a playground. Sitting on the swing, not really swinging, and Mark prefers this so much more over the party.  
  
"Why did you even invite me?" Donghyuck asks and looks at Mark with questions in his gaze. Again, he finds himself freezing before he lets out a laugh. It's dry but it's a laugh nevertheless.  
"I told you, it was Jaemin," he replies and shrugs like it's nothing.  
"I asked him. Cut the crap," Donghyuck says but he doesn't look angry at all. It's just pure confusion.  
  
It would be a perfect moment to confess his everlasting love for the other boy but he is afraid. Mark doesn't wanna ruin what could be a lovely friendship at least. Of course he'd rather cuddle and kiss Donghyuck and hold his hand even if it's sweaty. Even if their noses would bump when they kiss.  
"Um. I just. I thought you were cool," Mark says but his voice is shaking. His heartbeat is again running in a pace that's too fast.  
  
Donghyuck looks so goddamn ethereal under the dim streetlights. Mark can taste the artificial strawberry flavor in his mouth.  
"Really?" the other boy sounds so... insecure, that's the word. Mark just wants to scoop him up and hold him. He looks down and laughs quietly.  
"Really," he confirms.  
  
Mark doesn't tell Donghyuck that he likes (loves?) him. Before they part their ways they take a selfie with the popsicle sticks.  
  
  
  
Liked by **00yuckk** , **yerimk1m** and **104 others**  
**  
** **markleee99** Me and @00yuckk :)  
  
View all 7 comments  
**nahhjaemin** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD @lucaswong LOOK  
**lucaswong** JESUS CHRIST ITS REAL bRO GO GET IT!!!  
40 MINUTES AGO  
  
**. . . . .**  
  
  
"So, you had a date with Donghyuck on Friday?" Lucas asks him Monday morning. Mark glances him and scoffs.  
"So, you had a date with Jungwoo on Friday?" he replies, mimicking the other's voice.  
"The difference between us is that we are actually dating and you aren't. Unless..?" Lucas actually wiggles his eyebrows.  
"Oh god, no. It's too early for this," Mark groans. He puts his elbows on his desk and rests his cheeks on his palms.  
  
Mark knows that it was nothing. Just two buddies hanging out without having anything better to do. He repeats it in his head, it's nothing and he shouldn't overthink about it and jump into conclusions. If he is lucky, maybe they will hang out a couple times again. He hopes so.  
  
Mark's seat in class is by the window which is good and bad at the same time. Good that he likes the view and it's calming to watch the sunshine fall on the concrete and on the white walls. Bad that it also distracts him and pushes the issue further with him drowning into his thoughts. Mark daydreams a lot. It's history so he tries to focus and concentrate on what the teacher is saying but then he can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
  
  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
do u like the new name???  
8:22am 

 

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
... Donghyuck I swear to God  
8:23am

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
I can't believe you renamed yourself like that  
8:23am

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
also I'm in class don't text me. Study hard!!!  
8:24am

Mark sneaks his phone under his thigh since there's no point in putting it back to his pocket. Even though he really shouldn't use his phone in class at all since Mark wouldn't want to give it to teacher. He tries to concentrate, he really does, but his thoughts seem to be stuck in the certain boy with a nose ring. Mark can't take it for too long and ends up checking the notifications. He is weak like that.

 

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
i'm cool dont tell me what to do !!!  
8:26am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
what class???  
8:26am   
  
  
Mark swallows and glances to the teacher who doesn't seem to be paying attention to his direction anyways. Donghyuck is making him do things he shouldn't do. What a boy.

 

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
History  
8:33am

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
You?? :)))  
8:33am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
pe but.................  
8:34am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
.......u know  
8:34am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
im A star  
8:34am

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
What??? Are you ok  
8:35am 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
What do you mean??  
8:35am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
wow chill u worrywart  
8:37am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
im ""sick""  
8:37am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
im @ the bleachers  
8:38am

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
:(( Okay  
8:40am

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
Wanna meet me after my class?? I can come there :)  
8:41am

 

Mark swallows dryly. How embarrassing would it be if Donghyuck said no. He would walk to a beach on his very own legs and just jump to the ocean. Maybe drown? Maybe not. Mark chews on his lower lip again. It's a bad habit since it makes his lips way too sore.

 

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
yeah sure ^^ ull find me here. ur treasurE  
8:42am

 

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
My treasure???  
8:43am

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
;) exactly  
8:44am

If someone asked him, Mark would deny the warm feeling on his chest and cheeks and everywhere basically. He is kind of stuck in between of the whole thing, at the same time he wants to deny the crush and just forget but he also wants to embrace his love and adoration for the other boy. And hold him, not forget him. In any case, he is smiling again, looking down to his lap.  
"Mr. Lee," his teacher says and Mark's gaze snaps up, startled, "Would you mind sharing what's so funny that you're reading there?"

Someone snorts but it expected. Mark is also undeniably flustered as he shakes his head.  
"No, I'm sorry Mr. Miller, I'll put it away," he says but a slightly high pitched voice. Thankfully, the teacher lets it slide and Mark isn't a masochist so he shoves his phone to his pocket and keeps it there for the rest of the class. When he glances over his shoulder, of course Lucas is grinning at him with smugness in his look.

 

 **. . . . .**

 

Mark is maybe a bad friend but Lucas is never better so that's why he does it. The minute the class ends, he just grabs his stuff and runs. No goodbyes, no nothing. Mark would go to strengths to avoid the other boy's mean and teasing comments. Mark loves him anyway but Lucas is... a personality, sometimes.

He walks straight to the field and to the bleachers even without passing by his locker to put his excess stuff there. The PE class is still going on but Mark can spot Donghyuck sitting on the wooden bench. He grabs the straps of his backpack tighter as he walks towards the boy. This time it's Donghyuck who waves at him first. He is wearing a black hoodie that looks like it's from some rock festival if Mark isn't exactly wrong and black jeans. Colorful. The sleeves of his hoodie are rolled up to midway of his arms. He looks so horrendously good Mark feels like puking.

"Hey hey," Mark greets him when he is closer and walks up the stairs to sit on the same bench as Donghyuck. He flops himself down next to him but not too close.  
"Hey to you too," he replies with a smile. Mark can't help but to smile too. 

"So, why did you skip the PE?" Mark asks even though it's pretty obvious. Donghyuck shrugs and leans back to lean against the upper benches.  
"I hate it," he says, careless and confident. Donghyuck stretches his hands behind his neck and lifts his chin up to face the sky.  
  
Again Mark finds himself out of breath. He really, really wants to lean down and press his lips against Donghyuck's. Thankfully, the other boy's eyes are closed so the can't see Mark's gaze lingering on his features. Donghyuck is just simply beautiful. The eyeliner is again a little bit smudged on his lids, there's a mole on his cheekbone. His jawline is more visible now, more moles on his neck.  
  
"Why are you staring?" Donghyuck asks, eyes still closed. Mark startles and looks away quickly, his cheeks flushing. If he had looked at the other boy, Mark would have seen the tips of his ears turning red.  
"I wasn't, I mean, your makeup is smudged," he explains and it's not exactly a lie. Mark just hopes Donghyuck misses the unsure tone in his voice.  
"Oh. Can you fix it?" Donghyuck asks and opens his other eye a bit to watch Mark's reaction who just swallows dryly and nods.  
"Close your eyes," he says, his voice hoarse.  
  
Carefully, Mark puts his hand on Donghyuck's face, his skin warm against his palm. With his shaking thumb the tries to rub off the smudged eyeliner from his lid. He tries to be gentle because hurting the other boy even on accident is out of question. After he is somewhat pleased, he lifts his hand off. Donghyuck's eyelids flutter before he opens them and looks Mark in the eyes.  
"Does it look okay?" Donghyuck asks but his voice is quiet. There's this strange tension dancing around them that Mark doesn't quite understand.  
"Yeah," he just breathes out.  
  
The bell rings. Mark has to leave again. At least he leaves with a stain of black on his thumb and a smile on his lips.  
****

**  
** **. . . . .**  
  
  
As a warm up for the practice, they have to go for a run. Normally Mark would do it with Lucas but since the other boy is missing the practice because of whatever reason Mark has to do it alone. He is quite convinced that Lucas has a valid reason for skipping it so he doesn't delve to it too much. Mark could pair up with someone or run in a group but to be honest, he feels like doing it alone.  
  
Also it gives him a wonderful chance to listen to a certain Soundcloud user and his music.  
  
So when he has his earphones plugged in and phone in his hand (he downloaded the app just because of Donghyuck), Mark taps the shuffle play button and shoves the phone in the pocket of his shorts.  
  
Mark can't contain his smile when the sweet tones of Donghyuck's voice start to play. _I saw a beautiful girl on the street, she looked nothing like me, I think._ Mark doesn't know the song but in any case it sounds just absolutely beautiful. He can feel the shivers mixing in with his heartbeat that's already quicker than normal from the running.  
  
The concrete looks dark under his sneakers as he runs down the pavement. Keeping his posture straight and breathing sharp and quick, he feels the dopamine running in him. Mark likes it, loves it, and the sound of Donghyuck's voice makes everything better.  
_  
_ _Everything's about you to me._ The sentence is repeated a couple of times, three or four, but Mark can't count it when he gets lost in the higher notes of the other boy's singing. It's almost too emotional for him to handle, not only the lyrics and the melody but the feeling Donghyuck transmits through his singing. Mark is so horribly fond of the other boy.  
  
Sweat is running down his skin because of the spring sun. Spring is when new things should start, coming up from uncertainty and fear. Mark may be a simple man but being seventeen is a lot of work when your thoughts are crowded with school work, college stress and the constant changes in your personal life. He knows he won't be a teenager for forever. At the same time he wants it to last and also for it to pass.  
  
When the song ends, a new one starts. For a second Mark wishes he could do something romantic and artistic, like write a song for Donghyuck about his feelings and sing it to him. But Mark can't sing. He isn't artistic either, just a hopeless romantic who likes to daydream and overthink. Maybe Donghyuck could sing him live someday. Maybe. It's a cute thought.  
_  
_ _You're, you're too pretty and New York City is a jungle out there_ , the lyrics go. It's a cute song too, more upbeat and Mark knows that he probably looks like a psycho with the wide grin on his lips. He moves his hand to the button on the wire of his earphones and presses the volume up. His breathing is getting a bit heavier and he doesn't want it to drown out the sweet tunes.  
  
To be honest, Mark would choose this any time over running with Lucas. No offence to him.  
  
It's a weird feeling when Mark feels the giddiness overcome him, almost. Donghyuck laughs into the song. He can hear the smile in his voice and it must be the cutest thing ever. Mark wants to throw himself on the ground and bury his face to the asphalt and cry. That's how far gone he is for him.

  
**. . . . .**  
  
  
Sunday night. It's almost a week since Mark had talked to Donghyuck properly. Of course he had seen him in the halls and bleachers during his practice but it was only hello's and bye's. Mark misses him. They are friends, right? Friends can miss each other. That's normal.  
  
After finishing his homework, Mark flops down on his bed. He should probably take off his jeans and replace them with something more comfortable but he can't be bothered. His bed is so soft and he is sleepy. Yawning, Mark turns on his side just to notice the screen of his phone light up. He grabs it slowly but suddenly he is way more awake.  
  
  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
hONEY HEY i need 2 talk 2 u abt markk  
8:44pm  
  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
like..................... u know..........ugh.....yesterday i went to see their match and? ++ ??? ?? fukc?? he looks so good all sweaty and focused nfjfduhgdui  
8:44pm

  
  
Mark chokes. He isn't stupid. Of course he realizes that Donghyuck had texted the wrong number. And yet his face is burning in crimson and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. His hands shake too, mind going on in an unbelievably fast pace that goes like what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
??? Donghyuck.... Wrong number??? :((  
8:49pm

 

 

Mark sits up. Hands clammy, nervousness making him nauseous. He doesn't want Donghyuck to hate him or start avoiding him because he admitted Mark looks good playing baseball. Wait. Donghyuck admitted that? What. What. What the fuck. Mark lets out a helpless groan. 

 

  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
wait  
8:50pm  
  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
fuck. fuck  
8:50pm  
  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
just like?? forget this?? ok?? thanks  
8:51pm  
  
From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
and like i get it if u dont wanna see me again or something. im so sorry jesus christ  
8:51pm

 

 

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
Don't say you're sorry :(  
8:52pm

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
Like. Gosh. Can you meet me? Now. It's late and all but  
8:52pm

 

To: the coolest guy in the whole world  
Please???? :(  
8:52pm

 

 

Mark's breath is coming out as sharp and almost panicky. He hasn't quite got a proper grasp on what's happening right now but something is which means he has to deal with it somehow. Mark has to see him, not wanting to talk about it through texting. 

 

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
hfduidfhuiuf i dont know`?? im so embarrassed  
8:53pm

 

From: the coolest guy in the whole world  
i just?? fuck. ok whatever. where?  
8:54pm 

 

Mark would be happy that he said yes but he isn't. Or of course it's better that way but he can't relax or feel calm right now. He is again chewing on his lower lip, pretty hard too. After he texts Donghyuck the place, he gets up from the bed with his legs almost numb. Mark feels sick. Sick but confused because the text that was probably supposed to go to Yeri was about him. And his looks. And Donghyuck was watching their game too? 

 

Mark has spent so much time thinking about the other boy, the situation. How could it be he has never noticed it? It doesn't make sense.

 

**. . . . . .**

 

The weather is chilly, again and the playground is illuminating in dark shades. There Donghyuck is, sitting in the swing looking so fragile and insecure, it's the first thing Mark notices when he gets there. It's in his posture, the way Donghyuck is looking down at his black converse, hands in his lap and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. He isn't wearing a coat so Mark can't help but think, isn't he cold? 

 

"Hello," he greets him as he gets closer but it's weak even in Mark's own ears. Donghyuck lifts his gaze up and looks at Mark with uncertainty in his look. Mark swallows. Maybe this was a bad idea? No. It's not. He isn't a coward, he is Mark Lee, a good batter, a good student, a good son, a good friend. He isn't a coward, for sure. 

"Hi," Donghyuck replies but it's off. He doesn't have black around his eyes this time, his hair isn't styled at all and he looks very tired. He must be tired. 

 

Mark sits in the swing next to his. 

"So, about the text," he starts and turns his head to look properly at Donghyuck, who just shakes his head.

"No, wait. I'm very sorry and you know it was supposed to go to Yeri and, and," he licks his lips. Mark catches it and his gaze lingers on his lips a bit too long before he lifts his gaze back to other's eyes. 

"It was just a joke, okay. So don't worry about it," Donghyuck sounds desperate. Now it's Mark fiddling with his own fingers.

  
"A joke?" he squeaks out, way too insecure now. He feels weird all over, not so nervous but it's something. Donghyuck makes him feel comfortable in the most strange ways. The younger boy nods. 

"Oh," Mark knows he sounds blunt, probably a bit rude. 

 

"Yeah," Donghyuck smiles weakly, "So we should just forget it and go back to being friends. We're friends, right?" Mark nods. Yes, they are friends but he wants them to be so much more. That must be why he gets the strange boost of energy. 

"No. We shouldn't forget it," he says, trying to come off as confident even though he feels like curling into a ball and sobbing.  
"Even if it's a joke to you. I like you, Donghyuck," he croaks out with a shaky voice. 

 

 

Donghyuck's eyes widen and his mouth drops open a bit. 

"What?" he gasps. Mark wants to back off, run. Hide, too, because he is so horrendously embarrassed but maybe Donghyuck deserves to know.

"Yes. Like, not in the just friends way. I wanna hug you and hold you and kiss you and you must hate me for saying all of this," Mark can feel his life just dropping down to the ground and crawling its way beneath it. His cheeks are on fire, his voice is cracking. 

 

"But, but you're a jock. A cool kid. I'm not," Donghyuck replies after a painfully awkward silence. His voice sounds stunned too, confused and taken aback. Mark is so embarrassed. 

"Yeah," he just says but it's barely a word, more of an intake of breath. 

 

Then Donghyuck lets out a laugh. It's choked, almost panicky, and it sounds like he is going to burst out in tears. Mark panics, too. 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry, just forget it," he whispers. He is looking at the ground now, not daring to look the other in the eye. 

"I can't believe," Donghyuck says. Mark nods because he can't believe it either. What? Anything. 

 

"I can't believe you've liked me all this time and I didn't notice. I thought you were judging me and my friends everytime you stared at the bleachers, at us," Donghyuck sounds so... amused but still somehow it's very panicky. His voice is more high pitched than usual. Mark wants to dig a hole and crawl there. 

"Jesus Christ, Mark Lee, I like you too," he says with a deep sigh.  
  
Mark's gaze snaps up at the other boy who is looking at him with a flushed face. He snorts.  
"You look like a fish," Donghyuck says, bluntly, and Mark gets it because his mouth is hanging open from the shock. His body is going numb from the relief and also surprise.  
"You like me?"  
"Yup," Donghyuck confirms. Mark feels like crying but it would be happy tears. He stands up and almost falls over because of the quick movement but he survives. Donghyuck gets up too but it's slower.  
  
"Can I hug you?" Mark asks, feeling like a blushing school girl. This is what Lucas must feel around Jungwoo all the time. Donghyuck blushes even harder but nods. So Mark does it. Scoops Donghyuck to his arms and buries his face in his shoulder. He smells so good, he feels so warm and it's even better when he can feel Donghyuck's laugh rumbling against his own chest.  
  
The night isn't so chilly anymore.  
  
  
**. . . . . .**  
  
  
Later on, Mark finds out that Lucas and Jaemin had a bet over it that who would confess first. Lucas gets his fifteen bucks and Mark gets a cute boyfriend whose hand to hold, so it's all good.  
  
  
Liked by **markleee9** , **nahhjaemin** and  **127 others**  
**  
****00yuckk**  my bf is cooler than urs  
  
View all 11 comments  
**lucaswong**  no ok first of all @jung.wooo is 100% cooler than mark so ur wrong  
**yerimk1m** yo stop making out w him & answer ur fuckign phon e  
1 HOUR AGO

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaahahahha pls leave comments or kudos i rlly appreciate it <33  
> also hmu in tumblr @[makkeuga](https://makkeuga.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
